From the dawn of civilization, early man used primitively designed tools, made from rocks and tree limbs, to assist him in making his work easier. Later developed tools were made from various metals, which were more durable and longer lasting. It was not until the turn of the century where the advent of the automobile created a need for specialized tools, such as wrenches, used for constructing and maintaining these vehicles. Wrenches are latecomers into the tool world, not needed until threaded nuts and bolts were made. Thus a need for specialized tools was created, as the density and complexity of the automobile motor compartments became more dense, obscuring many components from view and reach of the repair mechanic. This invention fulfills a partial need for one of these specialized tools.
There are numerous patents that relate to single ended, adjustable open end wrenches, whose moveable jaws are driven by the well-known slide driven helical gear to actuate a moveable jaw. These early designs are characterized by the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,034, granted Sep. 6, 1977, to H. J. Flewelling, discloses improvements in construction of an open end adjustable wrench of the type that utilizes a handle enclosed helix-actuating assembly and thumb slide actual-or for opening and closing the jaws of a wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,896, granted Jul. 4, 1972, to H. W. Vardaman, discloses a spiral actuated, adjustable jaw end wrench, in which an adjustable jaw is operated by a worm gear, where the worm gear is operated by a spiral groove drive. The spiral groove drive being operated by a circular cam riding in the spiral groove drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,159, granted Feb. 8, 1972, to K. F. Halls, et al, teaches an adjustable jaw wrench, where the moveable member carrying the jaw toward and away from the fixed jaw is reciprocated by means of a worm in a well-known manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,939, granted Jan. 19, 1971, to K. F. Halls, discloses an adjustable open end wrench that has a slidable jaw that is manipulated by a finger driven actuating member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,899, granted Nov. 24, 1970, to J. H. Tanner, discloses a quickly adjustable end wrench, where the adjustment of the moveable wrench jaw is effected by means of a slide moveable along the handle to rotate a helical geared shaft that is gear connected to a worm which in turn actuates the jaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,911, granted Mar. 24, 1964, to G. F. Scholte, teaches an improved construction of a slidable jaw end wrench with a spiral actuator that has an improved means of connecting the spiral actuator to a drive means to materially facilitate the assembly of the wrench parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,748, granted Jul. 10, 1956, to G. F. Scholte, discloses an improved construction of an actuating means for a spiral actuator of a sliding jaw wrench.
Many of the above referenced prior art disclose previously designed wrenches that are single ended where the user must perform several redundant operations in handling these tools.
There are many problems that exist in using the various wrenches described. One may find it necessary to set the wrench down and exchange it for one of a different size or shape; especially where a tool that has a plurality of adjustable wrench ends would be more suitable.
What is needed is a multi-functionally designed wrench that has a plurality of work engaging means that are independently adjustable. In this regard, this invention fulfills this need.